Zoe Hardisty
Zoe Hardisty is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. She was played by Anna Grace Barlow from August 15, 2019 to September 12, 2019. Biography Storylines When Zoe was 17 years old, she went to a party hosted by Kyle Abbott and Theo Vanderway. She ended up overdosing on alcohol and, Kyle and Theo rushed her to the ER. They panicked when they found out Zoe was underage, and Theo suggested dropping her off at the hospital and then leaving. Zoe had her stomach pumped and survived the incident. Her father was furious and threatened Kyle and Theo, so Kyle paid him off to not expose them, which disappointed Zoe. In August 2019, Zoe had become a budding social media influencer. Theo reached out to Zoe and invited her to attend Kyle’s wedding to Lola Rosales. Zoe and Theo arrived after the ceremony and stayed at the back. Kyle confronted Theo about showing up with Zoe, who assured him he just bright Zoe to clear the air. Kyle asked Zoe how she was and apologized for what happened. Zoe told him she didn't hold a grudge against him and was mad at her father for accepting the hush money. Zoe stuck around Genoa City and attempted to befriend Summer Newman, whom she idolized. She told Summer she only showed up because Theo said she would be there, and said she followed her on social media. Zoe said she had wanted to talk to Summer yesterday, but things got weird. She noted that Kyle didn't seem happy to see her, and Summer said Kyle never mentioned Zoe. Zoe said both Kyle and Theo were sweet, especially Theo, and then apologized since she knows Theo and Summer had a thing. Summer said they went on a few dates and it was nothing serious. Zoe invited Summer to hang out with her, but Summer said she would be working and then spending the day with her mom. Zoe said she was lucky to be that close to her mom, and Summer wondered what she meant by that. Theo showed up, and Zoe said that he was right that she and Summer have a lot in common. Theo invited them both to lunch, but Zoe said that Summer can't, and then left with him. Theo has also apparently taken Zoe under his wing and invited her to help drum up publicity for the opening of the Grand Phoenix Hotel. Theo and Zoe walked in while Phyllis Summers was arguing with Abby Newman and Chelsea Lawson. Zoe listened as Phyllis showed anger and frustration over being cut out of the hotel. Zoe gushed to Abby and Chelsea about the Grand Phoenix, and Abby wondered who Zoe was. Theo introduced her, and Zoe observed tension between Phyllis and Summer. Zoe told Summer she hated to see her and Phyllis fight since she posted about her all the time. Zoe admired Summer and wanted to learn from her, but Theo sent Zoe to take shots elsewhere. Spiteful side Zoe showed up at Society and took a selfie with Lola. She noticed Phyllis and approached her without an invitation. Zoe sat down and told Phyllis that they have the same goals and should be working together. Phyllis wondered what her anger had to do with Zoe's blog. Zoe said they both go after what they want, and offered to help her sabotage the opening. Phyllis wondered why, and Zoe said it would drum up publicity for her blog. Phyllis warned Zoe against sabotaging the opening and said it would blow up in her face. Zoe stormed off. Theo called Zoe to meet him at Society where they interacted with Kyle and Summer. Kyle warned Theo that he should stay away from Zoe, but Zoe told Kyle she doesn’t think Theo is out to get him and is just messing with him. Summer also questioned Theo on his motives in front of Zoe, and Theo assured her he wasn't trying to use Zoe to cause Kyle any trouble. On the night before the opening of the Grand Phoenix Hotel, all of the staff and influencers that would be covering the event got together. Zoe arrived, but wasn't on the list. Zoe said she was part of Theo's social media squad and was permitted to stay. Zoe approached Summer and Theo, and said they make a cute couple. She suggested taking a selfie with Summer to put on her social media, and then tried to talk with Kyle and Lola, but they left her. Zoe tried to befriend Summer, offering to take her shopping. Summer tried to casually brush off the idea, but Zoe kept pushing, and Summer told Zoe she was being really clingy. Theo chimed in that Zoe should tone it down. In the end, Zoe was left sitting around and looking on enviously as everyone got along and had fun. The night the Grand Phoenix opened, Zoe kept to herself and hung around the bar. Abby noticed this and asked Zoe what she was looking for, but before Zoe could answer, Abby got distracted. Zoe sat on the couch, closest to the bar and watched the pitchers filled with Sangria. When Theo broke a glass, Zoe quickly got up, and dumped capsules filled with Molly into the Sangria. She gently mixed it while making sure no one noticed her. Zoe waited around and snapped photos of the empty Sangria. She flirted around as she watched her handiwork take effect. Zoe approached Summer and Theo with glasses filled with the drug and watched as they drank it. Eventually, the drugs took their effect. Zoe was quite pleased as she snapped embarrassing photos of Theo playing air guitar with a pool cue and Summer kissing Kyle. Zoe made herself scarce before the police arrived. Confession and arrest Phyllis texted Zoe to meet her at Chancellor Park. Zoe met Phyllis, and Phyllis gushed about her drugging everyone. Zoe denied it until Phyllis noted that it seemed personal. Zoe said it was and she did it for revenge. She went on to explain how she hated Theo and Kyle for feeding her booze and then laughing at how she struggled to stand up. Phyllis egged her on, and Zoe said that a little bit of Molly made everyone’s naughty thoughts come out. She gave them permission to act how they wanted and they should be thanking her. Zoe said she was getting tons of followers, and that Summer (aka Phyllis’ stuck up daughter) kissing Kyle was just icing on the cake. Zoe said no one can prove what she did, and thought of nothing but vengeance for three years. The plan changed, but the outcome was always the same - Make them pay! Zoe said she could name her company that, and told Phyllis she’ll have to act quickly if she wants to do with business with her, as she will book up fast. Zoe then left, unaware that Phyllis had recorded everything she said. Phyllis then handed over the recording to the police and had Zoe meet her at the hotel. Zoe assumed Phyllis wanted to do business with her, but Chief Paul Williams and Rey Rosales were there to arrest Zoe. Reporters swarmed the place and Abby quipped that Zoe got what she wanted and was now famous. Zoe perked up and spelled her name for the reporters as she was led out in handcuffs. Crimes and misdeeds *Underage drinking (2016). *Mixed Molly in the Sangria, resulting in several guests being drugged including Sharon Newman, Rey Rosales, Nate Hastings, Devon Hamilton, Mariah Copeland, Tessa Porter, Summer Newman and Theo Vanderway (Sept 6-9, 2019). *Indirectly put Sharon and Devon's lives at risk as a result of drugging them (Sept 9, 2019) Maladies and Injuries *Overdosed on alcohol and needed to go to the hospital (2016). Trivia *As of September 2019, Zoe is most likely 20 years old. She got drunk at Kyle and Theo's party when she was 17, and she has thought about getting revenge for the last 3 years. At the Grand Phoenix opening, she was still underage. Gallery Kyle with Theo and Zoe.png Kyle with Theo and Zoe1.jpeg Kyle with Theo and Zoe2.png Kyle with Theo and Zoe.jpeg Zoe is annoyed.jpeg Zoe’s revenge.jpeg Phyllis confronts Zoe.jpeg Category:2010s female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists